The present invention relates to accessories for hospital beds and particularly to a hospital bed having barriers such as siderails, footboards, and headboards defining gaps therebetween. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices configured to close or fill the gaps defined between the barriers.
It is known to provide beds with foot supporting sections which are extendable and retractable and which may be articulated downwardly, in conjunction with articulation of the head section upwardly, to form a chair-type structure. One example of a hospital bed which provides both of these functions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,548, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. A commercial embodiment of a bed incorporating both of these features is sold by Hill-Rom, Inc., Batesville, Ind. under the brand name The TotalCare(copyright) Bed System.
When the foot section of the bed is retracted, a footboard coupled to the foot section approaches both the heel of the patient and a foot end siderail. The gap between the foot end siderail and the footboard decreases as the foot section is retracted. The footboard is constructed of rigid materials which and is eventually brought into direct contact with the patients"" feet.
According to the present invention, a bed is provided including a bedframe, a mattress positioned on the bedframe, a first barrier coupled to the bedframe, and a second barrier coupled to the bedframe. The first and second barriers cooperate to define a gap therebetween. The bed further includes a gap filler coupled to the bedframe to extend between the first and second barriers to substantially fill the gap defined therebetween.
According to alternative embodiments of the present invention, a bed is provided having a siderail coupled to a bedframe, a board coupled to one of head and foot end of the bedframe, and a gap filler coupled to the board to substantially fill a gap defined between the siderail and the board. The gap filler has an innermost surface facing the mattress and an outermost surface facing the siderail. The innermost and outermost surfaces are positioned between the siderail and the mattress. The gap filler further includes an upper portion and a lower portion positioned to slide relative to the mattress. The gap filler further includes a rigid frame and a cover positioned over the rigid frame.
According to another alternative embodiment of the present invention, a bed is provided having a bedframe, a board coupled to one of the foot and head ends of the bedframe, a right siderail coupled to the bedframe, a left siderail coupled to the bedframe, and a mattress positioned on the bedframe. The bed further includes a gap filler including first and second barriers. The first barrier is positioned to extend between the right siderail and the board to substantially fill a gap defined therebetween. The second barrier is positioned to extend between the left siderail and the board to substantially fill a gap defined therebetween. The gap filler further includes a web coupled to the first and second barriers. The board is positioned between the right and left barriers. Each barrier includes a straight panel sized to extend between the siderail and the board to substantially fill the gap defined therebetween and a curved panel coupled to the generally straight panel.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.